


Tickling Mia (IronShortie #1)

by MrIronStorm



Series: IronShorties [1]
Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Bondage, Cunnilingus, Extremely Underage, F/M, Fingerfucking, Gymnastics, Sex, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:01:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28818195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrIronStorm/pseuds/MrIronStorm
Summary: Theme: man/girl(12)This story is about visit to neighbor family to keep company to their 12-year-old daughter while parents are away. She wants to play the ticking game and I end up ticking her from inside. And she is helplessly bound to bed.
Series: IronShorties [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2112909
Comments: 4
Kudos: 48





	Tickling Mia (IronShortie #1)

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first of IronShorties -series stories. These stories are not related so feel free to read in any order. 
> 
> Story has following tags if you want a shortcut into action #pussyeating, #fingering & #sex.

We were supposed to have gaming day with my friend and I was slightly disappointed to hear that he had to take his son to football tournament. Things got better when I heard that his wife was on business trip and he asked if we I could cook for the evening with his daughter Mia. She was fun to be around and looked hot for her age. She had long brown hair and gymnast body with just budding tits and great looking tight small ass.

I arrived with pre-prepared groceries when my friend was leaving. He told that they would be back in time for dinner, roughly in four hours. They would call when they started the drive back so we could set the table ready. I had made everything ready so that it would take me and Mia only about hour to make the dinner. This left us with plenty of play time.

During the dinner preparations I took it to my mission to playfully touch Mia as much as possible. When we were going around the kitchen I guided her around from her waits, occasionally slapped her on butt, trapped her leaning over the desk and similar stuff that could still be explained as fun and games. She seemed to be into it which was promising a fun time. When we were done with making the dinner I asked Mia what she wanted to do. She told me that she would like to give a fashion show to me. I agreed readily since having her parade with all type of clothes for me to stare sounded like a step to right direction. Maybe after the fashion set she could do something more revealing.

We went upstairs and I sat in the lobby. Mia started with all the outfits she wore to school. They were the usual stuff that teens wear: tops, jeans, shorts, etc. She tried to pose like the fashion models but honestly was not doing a great job. I encouraged her to keep the show going. Around tenth -I lost count at some point- outfit I’ve had enough and needed to steer this away from the stuff she was wearing for school.

“Hey. You are in the gymnast team. How about if you do gymnast style of show?”

“What do you mean?”

“Well… In sport outfits and doing the poses that only flexible gymnast like you could do.”

“That sounds like fun. Let’s do that.”

Great! Now I would at least get her to pose in skintight outfits. She was leaving but suddenly she turned around.

“But you cannot tell mom or dad. I’m not supposed to use my team outfits outside the competitions.”

“Sure. My lips are sealed: this will be our secret.”

“Kisslock!”, she announced and before I could do anything, she kissed me shortly on the lips. I’ve heard about her Kisslock of secrets, but she had never done that to me before.

She returned shortly with her fanciest looking team outfit and did some basic dance moves.

“I don’t dare to use this much. If decorations get loose, they will kill me.”

“That’s OK. Just take next. How about something you were in the training?”

“Will do.”

She returned shortly wearing gym club t-shirt and really tight yoga pants. I was not super happy of that but when she started the show, I fast became convinced that she was not wearing anything under. The yoga pants hugged her buttocks and ass crack so nicely. And when she was leaning forward, I did see a glimpse of her tits from the neck of her t-shirt. Seems that she really enjoyed displaying her flexibility and body since this outfit was in the show for a long time. It might have been my imaginations doing me tricks but she seemed to stay longest in the poses where I could admire her tits or ass.

“What could we do for the next round of show?”, she asked.

“How about swimsuits? Models do that also, right?”, I asked innocently.

“Yeah. Let’s do that. But you also cannot tell anyone about this. I probably shouldn’t be posing in swimsuit.”

“Sure, sure…”

“Kisslock!”, she announced again. This time I probably looked prepared: she jumped into my lap and took good hold on my neck. When she kissed me, it lasted a little longer and I think her lips parted slightly. Still almost innocent but going to naughty direction for sure. She jumped down.

“I think I have three swimsuits for the show.”

With that she disappeared to her room returning after quite long while with a boring looking red one piece. That was not looking too hot on her but when she stated posing her ass still looked pretty hot in it. Doing stretches I could see -with some imagination- the outlines of her pussy through the doubled lined crotch. Apparently, she also thought that this was not too good looking as decided to change quite quickly and returned shortly in a pink bikini. That was looking good on her. The top was tight enough to give some emphasis on her budding tits and bottom was not too bad either. She probably did see the look of appreciation on my face as she stated to pose eagerly.

“I have one more swimsuit but I don’t know if I should show it to you…”

“Sure you can. I will not tell anyone. Kisslock?”, I proposed.

“KISSLOCK!”, she yelled jumping into my lap. When she kissed me, I opened my mouth and our tongues touched. I could feel an electric tingle between us. Much more than I’ve ever felt in the ticking games we used to play. She broke the kiss and disappeared to change.

“My mom doesn’t know I still have this. She would kill me if she found out about this.”, I heard from her room as she was obviously digging something from the bottom of her closet.

“I’ve made some modification too.”, she said when she re-appeared wearing her two year old bikini. First of all it was way too small for her. It was pushing her tiny tits out from the sides of the top. Secondly both top and bottom had seen so much use that they were pretty worn out. Normally inner linings would have prevented the see-through effect, but she must have cut those out since I clearly did see her nipples and outlines of her pussy. When she turned around, I could see that linings were not the only thing she had cut. The back of the bottom to resemble G-string. She definitely had gotten one thing right: if her mother would see this she would definitely kill her!

“Do you like it?”

“I think this is the best outfit so far. Show the backside again.”

She turned around, wiggled and pushed her ass out cutely.

“It was your own idea to have this cut?” She nodded. “OK then. Show me how you model in this outfit!”

She started doing similar poses she did in the fitness outfit. I encouraged her and told her how beautiful she looked. As reply to that she put more provocation into it and went even slightly towards the porn direction. Suddenly she jumped up and asked

“How much time we have before others are back?”

“Roughly two hours. One hour from the time they call. Why?”, I asked after checking my watch.

“I want to do a tickling challenge with you. You know… You never get me to tickle properly and I want to challenge you. Winner gets a price!”

“OK. How does this work?”, I inquired starting to get ideas of all fun ticking her could bring.

“Well… It’s a big secret”, she said disappearing to her room and returning with her phone.

“I can tell you but it requires biiig Kisslock. One minute.”, she said showing the timer from her phone.

“OK”, I said and she started the timer. Then she stated to kiss me. First awkwardly but learning fast. When timer sounded, we here kissing like passionate adults. Neither of seemed to want to stop on when the timer rung. We continued until my curiosity got best of me and I broke the kiss.

“So what are the rules?”

“You have 10 minutes to tickle me. Each time I make a sound or move you get extra half minute. If you can extend the game to 20 minutes you win. If time runs out before that I win. There is something extra. Wait here.”

She disappeared to her room. This was not going to be an easy challenge. She really didn’t tickle and had an iron will. She returned few minutes later and my expression must have been priceless. She had leather bondage cuffs in both her hands and feet.

“You get to tie me to my bed so you can properly tickle me.”, as I continue to stare, she explained “I found a bag of this stuff from the attic.”

I finally found my voice. “OK. Let’s get started then!”

This was going to be so much fun! She grabbed my hand and lead me to her room. There she had already set-up straps going around her bed for me to tie her into.

“Let’s check that these are properly tight.”, I said. She happily presented first her hands and then easily lifted her feet for me to check. I tightened the cuffs one by one. When I was happy, I motioned for the bed and she laid down.

“Use 10-minute timer. When it runs out, we add half minute for each time you have scored. OK?”

“OK!”, I replied looking into the bondage equipment bag on the floor.

“I want to add two things as you don’t really tickle. To give you real challenge, if you are up to it…”, I teased being sure that she couldn’t resist the challenge. I lifted blindfold and ball gag. “Blindfold gives element of surprise and the ball gag prevents you just holding your mouth shut. That way it is easier for me to hear if you make any sounds.”

“I’m game”, she replied.

She had already fastened her legs and her left hand so all there was left for me was the task of fastening her right hand.

“I’ll tighten the straps so you cannot move. Let me know if they are too tight.”, I said starting to pull the straps tighter. Soon she was laying as X on the bed and couldn’t move her hands or feet. I was satisfied.

“Now the blind fold and the gag.”

She lifted her head and I blindfolded her. When I started to put on the gag she spoke up

“One more thing about the allowed ticking areas.”

I could feel the disappointment creeping into me of limitations of touching. But on the other hand, I had her tied up and gagged. What could she do?

“First five minutes you are not allowed to touch the bikini area. Rest of the time you are only allowed to tickle on the bikini area.”

Did I hear her right? Her rules told me to touch her privates for five minutes plus all bonus time.

“So first five minutes outside bikini zone and rest only bikini zone. Did I get it right?”

“Yeah.”

I gagged her and started the timer.

“First five minutes started now.”

Boy, she was frustrating to tickle. I tried surprise, light tickle, hard tickle, stomach, ears, inside thigh, bottom of her feet and everything I could figure out. She was super focused. She only flinched once during the whole time. Only perk for me was that time for the real fun part started getting closer.

“First five minutes are up. I only scored once during that. Good job. Now for the second part.”, I started at her marveling the joys to start.

She didn’t move at all when I untied her top and exposed her small tits. To follow the rules of the game I started to tickle them. They felt wonderfully soft to touch. I wet my fingers and started to circle them over her nipples. They got instantly hard and she let out small moan.

“You lost one point there.”, I said and decided to add up the challenge by licking & sucking her right breast. She was hard drying to keep it cool but eventually she moaned again. I raised my head.

“You lost second point. I’m now 3 of 20 to win.”, I dove to her left breast with the tongue attack. She couldn’t help it but moan again.

“Four.”, I said going back down to sucking her tit. This time she was really fighting it and keeping silent. I put in the next gear and slit my right and into her bikini bottom. When my hand slid over her pussy she moaned.

“Five. So that’s where you are ticklish!”, I said sitting down on the bed between her legs and untying the knots on here bikini bottom. When it fell open, I could see her beautiful hairless pussy. Lips were tightly closed. Next time I touched it she didn’t even flinch. I parted the outer lips. Her pussy was dripping wet. I wet my finger with her juices and started to circle over her clit. Now she moved for the first time.

“Six”, I said continuing the assault on her clit. “By the way: everything within ten seconds go to same lost point. So if you need to make sounds or move you still have five seconds.”

With that she moaned deeply and wiggled around a little. Then she took still and focuses pose again. I gave her situation update

#pussyeating

“With extra time still about 5 minutes left. Let’s see if I can find more ticklish spots here… Oh wait… I need to use the tongue on previous spot first.”

I let go of the outer lips and I started to eat her out. I She tasted great and her pussy was so smooth. I licked on top and all around her smooth pussy. Surprisingly I got no reaction. I parted her lips again and went to attack her clitoris and inner lips. She could only hold still for few seconds before her will gave in. Her hips started to push up against my tongue and she started to moan. She had totally lost control. If this was any other bondage game, I would have stopped here but since I had twelve-year-old Mia tied up I decided to push her over the edge. I licked and lapped her while she was wiggling and moaning loudly. Then she came. Her back arched and she screamed into the ball gag. I resumed eating her until she calmed down.

“Was that your first orgasm Mia?”

She nodded her hand.

“OK. That was a bit long, so I have so I win 3 points. But it was great that you had an orgasm. Enjoy that feeling!”

I couldn’t give less about the points at the moment, but I decided to keep this as game to keep her happy.

“Now I need to see what else I can come up to. Ready?”, she didn’t move at all. “Smart girl. That was a trap to get a point from you…”

I wanted to see if she had still her cherry. She had been doing gymnastics for several years and was very flexible I wished that her hymen could have broken at some point. I pulled her pussy open as far and deep as I could see there was no hymen. Great! Next phase was not going to hurt her.

#fingering

She hadn’t made a move or sound during the time I examined her insides. I started to insert my index finger into her. She still didn’t move. I pushed and it quite easily all the way in. She was so wet and slippery. I started to move it in and out slowly. Small moan escaped from her lips. I ignored that picked up the pace. She moaned louder. I pulled my finger out and pushed two fingers into her. She made high bitched squeak. Fingers still slid in easily, so I resumed fingering her hard. She was now moaning and bucking her hips. I needed to get ready, so I used my other hand to get undressed while she was focused on something else. It didn’t take long for her to come again. This time I just removed my fingers and let her enjoy it in peace. When she stopped coming, I got her attention

“Again, that was too long. Way too long, Mia! I believe I got 5 points for that. I’m at 14 now and we still have about 3 minutes to go. Let’s pause the clock here. We didn’t discuss what the winner gets.”, I removed the ball gag from her mouth. “What do you want if you win?”

“You buy me candy, take me to a movie and eat at McDonald’s afterwards. Like a date but our secret.”, replied the naked 12-year-old laying tied to the bed.

“That is OK for me. If I win, you’ll be my playmate for a month. We play this ticking and all other fun games.”

“OK. How about if it is a tie?”, she asked. I couldn’t figure any way it could be a tie but who cares.

“If it is a tie, we do both. That OK for you?”

“Yeah!”, she agreed eagerly.

“OK. Let’s see who wins. We are back on clock as soon as the gag is on.”

With that I gagged her.

“Now Mia, last 3 minutes. You need to be still and quiet at least two to be able to win. I have planned a finale. Here goes!”

#sex

Her legs were spread so far apart that she didn’t notice any difference of me being between her legs fingering her and me carefully climbing on top of her. When I was in position, I aimed my dick between her hairless pussy lips. I was again surprised about the composure as she didn’t react at all when my dick touched her but on the other had she was probably waiting for that. When I started to push the head in, she half moan and squeaked in pain. I entered her and insides felt like smooth hot velvet gripping my dick like a vice. I was not sure if I could get it all in without hurting her. I pushed slowly until I was halfway in. She was grunting as I disappeared deeper into her twelve-year-old pussy. I started to move in and out slowly at first. When her grunts shifted to moans, I laid on top of her in proper missionary position. If felt incredible to feel her against me when I was fucking her. I started pushing deeper and felt her hips trying to meet my thrusts. I was three-quarters in and felt that I’ll burst any moment.

“Mia. I think the game is over. Do you want me to take the gag away while we fuck?”

She nodded and I removed the gag.

“I feel so full. This is better than I’ve dreamed about.”

“So you like it?”, I said removing the blindfold and looking into her eyes. She looked back to me with eyes of lust and love.

“I love it. I love you!”

I know I was taking advantage of her but having pre-teen-fuck-toy-girlfriend who was good looking, into gymnastics and going to have really hot body in year or two was just too tempting. While thinking of this, I was slowly fucking her. Trying to get deeper and deeper.

“I love you too, Mia! Want to be my secret girlfriend? We could do fun thigs at my place.”

“Yes!”

“Mia. You have already cummed twice. I haven’t. I’m going to fuck you harder. I want to cum deep inside you tight pussy.”

“I love you. It feels so good when you fuck me. You can fuck me any way you want.”

I used all my weight and felt the greatest feeling of pussy lips gripping the base of my dig. I was all the way in her. I withdrew almost all the way out and pushed back in.

“Ouch.”, she whined.

“Does it hurt too bad?”, I asked doing it again.

“Noh. It kind of hurts and feels good at the same time. Does it feel good for you?”

“It is the best feeling ever. You have the best pussy I’ve ever fucked Mia. It so tight and wet. And you are taking all of me. It feels so great.”, I started picking up the pace.

“Ouch. Ouch. Ouch.”, she was whining with each trust. I didn’t care. It felt so good. I increased the pace and she kept ouching. Her voice got higher and higher. I could see it in her eyes that she couldn’t take it much longer.

“Oh God Mia. It feels so good. I’m going to kiss you and cum.”

I shut her up by my mouth and started probing her with my tongue. Surprisingly her tongue met mine and we started tongue wrestling. I was pumping harder and faster. Soon I could feel my orgasm starting. I wanted to shout it out to the whole world. So I broke the kiss and did.

“MIA. I’M CUMMING. I’M CUMMING DEEP IN YOUR 12-YEAR-OLD PUSSY!”

With that I shot my load and collapsed on top of her. I released her hands and she hugged me.

“It hurt at the end.”, she whispered.

“I know. First time always hurts. It’s going to get better.”, I said still breathless from coming so hard.

“I think it was a tie.”, she whispered into my ear.

**Author's Note:**

> We writers put effort in bringing you entertainment and all we want in return is your feedback: 
> 
> \- if you enjoyed the story let me know why so I can include more good elements to the stories
> 
> \- if you didn’t let me know how I can write better stories
> 
> All notes, even short ones are highly appreciated. So, if you liked (or hated) the story, please spend one minute in giving feedback!


End file.
